


Dancing like a Stripper

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cherry stem, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female wingman, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tony Is a Good Bro, Toxic Relationships, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, girl code, tags suck, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: How much to take you home tonight?" He slurred.I rolled my eyes, "Sorry honey. I don't do sleepovers.""You fucking bitch!" He shouted.I walked up to him, "Well since I'm such a bitch, why do you want me so bad?"  I smiled mischievously at him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Another Tony Stark party. But this time, the theme was different. Very different.

No formal wear, ball gowns and fancy jewels.

No classical, or soft jazz music. 

Sin City, he called it.

There was even a stage built for it.

Women everywhere.

Women scantily clad. Almost nothing left to the imagination.

Women in cages.

Women dancing, spinning on poles.

Dates were not recommended at all, only person who broke that rule was Tony. Pepper selected the dancers herself, and she was unfazed by Tony and his antics.

Bucky stood by the bar, sulking. Steve walked over to him, smiling.  
"As far as these parties go, I have to say this is the best one hands down!"

"Yeah."

"Come on Bucky, how can you be over here not enjoying yourself in the slightest? Look at all these beautiful women!" 

"I never said I wasn't enjoying myself. And from the looks of your shirt collar, you're enjoying it enough for the both of us."  
Bucky pointed to the lipstick stains on him.  
Steve laughed and turned back to the crowd.

"But come on, none of these women would be interested me in at all." He sighed.

"Enough of that! Come on and enjoy yourself! Do you want me to get Sam over here and we'll make you have fun?"

Bucky stopped listening, he was distracted by dark red hair. Bangs covering her eyes. She stood with her ankles crossed, gold strapped heels on her feet. She had on a black blazer only one button fastened, with gold chains covering her chest. Black panties that her ass swallowed. Her thick bare thighs toned and long. Skin the color of honey. Every part of her skin that could be seen, had a fine layer of glitter. She was standing and talking with 2 other women, drinking glasses of champagne. She would smile and laugh, making Bucky bite his lip at her.  
One woman had on a pink fringe bodysuit, with long black hair, the other had black hair as well, with a silver corset and underwear. 

"You can bounce a quarter off that ass."  
Sam stood beside Steve, licking his lips.  
Bucky rolled his eyes, of course he noticed the one woman Bucky looked at. 

"Which one?" Steve looked around. 

"The one with the blazer." Bucky answered accidentally.

"Buck my man! You got great taste too!"  
Sam patted Bucky on his back. 

"Holy shit! She's coming this way!" Steve's eyes went wide.

I walked to the bar, I had dance again soon. I needed something stronger and the champagne wasn't doing it. Lexi and Nina stayed back, I guess they were content with their drinks.

"Hi. Can I get a vodka/pineapple? And please add a couple of cherries in?" 

As I waited for my drink, I turned to the side with my hand on my hip. I couldn't believe it. Me at at Tony Stark party, and getting paid handsomely. $3000 and tips. All I had to do was dance in a cage for a few hours and mingle with the guests. For a college student, this was big money. 

I loved Nina immensely for referring me to Pepper. Nina worked at Bada Bing, and she was asked to do the party and if anyone she knew would interested. Pepper was so nice, I explained that I'm in college, doing shit jobs to get by. Pepper explained that I wouldn't be nude, and the guests would be very respectful of us.

I rented 'Hustlers' and rewound the lesson that Jennifer Lopez gave Constance Wu over and over. I also memorized Jennifer's dance routine down to the microsecond. Nina had a pole in her house, and also gave me lessons. I wasn't great, but I wouldn't embarrass myself when the time came.

I grabbed my drink and thanked the bartender, as I sipped, a voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Hey baby. You are beautiful." A middle aged man spoke to me.

"Thank you love." I smiled at him. He totally wasn't my type. And I'd normally dismiss him under normal circumstances, but I was there to do a job, and I had to be polite to all the guests.

"How much to take you home tonight?" He slurred. 

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry honey. I don't do sleepovers." 

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted. 

I walked up to him, "Well since I'm such a bitch, why do you want me so bad?" I smiled mischievously at him. 

The guys watched the whole interaction.  
"Is there a problem Daniels?" Steve asked the man.

"Yeah. This slut here, won't come home with me." He pointed and yelled at me.

"Ok I'm a slut. Annnnnd yet, I won't fuck you." I laughed and touched the tip of his nose with my nail. 

"Ok Daniels. It's time to call it a night." Sam grabbed him by his arm and took him to the entrance. 

I turned back to my drink popping a cherry in my mouth, stem and all.

"Are you ok?" 

I turned to see who asked me, and I swallowed my words. A dark haired God asked ME if I was ok. He had on a black button down and black slacks. The most beautiful pair of blue eyes stared into mine. His manbun made my knees weak. He had a glove on his left hand, but I was too preoccupied to inquire. He was built, wide shoulders and his upper body? Lord have mercy. To top it off he had the sexiest legs I'd ever seen on a man, filling his slacks oh so right. The man next to him, was THE Captain America. Good Lord, that man was fine! He was in white button down and black slacks. Then to top it off, Sam Wilson, a beautiful chocolate Adonis came back smiling at me. Dressed in a royal blue shirt and gray slacks. I was starstruck to say the least. 

I realized I hadn't answered him, I had the cherry stem in my mouth. I pulled it out between my lips, with a knot on the end. I smiled, "Yes I am. Thank you guys so much! I'm not that kind of girl, no matter what my attire or job is." 

Bucky stood there, nearly cumming in his pants. He was pretty sure she knotted that cherry stem with her tongue. She was even prettier up close. Her lips were full and very soft looking. Her almond shaped eyes bright under her bangs. As much as he tried not to, his eyes went down, staring at the ample cleavage in her bra. 

"We totally understand, and we are sorry that happened." Steve stepped forward. He too was impressed with the cherry stem trick.

"Oh God, it's totally not you guys fault! But thank you!" I grinned at them. I reached over and patted the brunettes arm. He was solid as fuck.

Lexi came running over, "I've been looking for you! You gotta go back in!" 

"Oh shit! Excuse me, guys. I have to go back. I forgot I was working for a sec. Thank you Captain America, Falcon and cutie there. I'm sorry, I don't know your name." I smiled at them.

"Bucky. What's your name?"

I smiled again, "Amina. Maybe I'll see you guys around?" I turned and walked away.

"Holy Fuck! That girl is fine!" Sam whistled. 

"Did you guys see that cherry stem trick?! And did you hear her call Buck cutie? Lucky man!" Steve patted Bucky's back. 

Bucky was mesmerized. When she spoke she didn't sound like a dunce. She had confidence, but she wasn't cocky. All he knew is she would be dancing again. He pulled out all the cash he had out of his pockets. He was going to make sure he would 'Make it rain' as Sam told him.

"Gentlemen! Are we enjoying ourselves?" Tony came forward, Mardi Gras beads over his Tom Ford suit. 

"This is one on the best parties we've ever had!" Rhodes walked up to them as well, a glass of scotch in his hand. 

"Look at Thor! He's having way too much fun. Even Natasha is having a good time." 

Tony pointed to the crowd, Thor was getting a lap dance from two women, while Natasha was throwing money on the stage. Clint was next to her, chugging a beer.

"I gotta hand it to you Tony, this IS the best party you've ever thrown. I think Bucky's in love with one of the dancers." Steve smiled at his friends discomfort.

"Seriously? Come on! I'm not in love but damn she is amazing!"

"Which one?" Tony whipped his head around quickly. 

Bucky looked for Amina, and saw her talking to the DJ. 

"That's her." Steve pointed her out to Rhodes and Tony.

"You got good taste Barnes." Tony nodded at him. "I think she's going on the stage." 

All the guys hurried to the stage area after hearing Tony. The stage was not high, only about 4 feet. Bucky stood front and center, ready to throw some cash.


	2. Chapter 2

'Pour it up' by Rihanna played.

Amina walked to the middle of the stage, winding her hips to the music. She then turned around and grabbed the pole. She hooked her ankle around it, and her hand went above her head. She spun around, then placed her feet on the floor. She kept her back to everyone and bent over, and grabbed her ankle and dragged her hand up. She pulled her underwear up, showing more of her ass. They all whistled and cheered. Amina walked down to the front of the stage, and unbuttoned her blazer. She slid it off slowly, and threw it at Bucky and winked at him. Steve and Sam cheered loudly. Amina raised her leg up and proceeded to drop into a split, and humped the stage. She kept her back to everyone while on her knees and bounced her ass up and down. She moved her hips to the music, looking over her shoulder and blew a kiss to Tony. The cheers were deafening. Cash was being thrown all over the stage. 

Bucky held onto her blazer with superhuman strength, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Plus, the blazer hid his erection. 

Amina pulled herself up and removed the gold chains, which was actually a harness of chains connected together. She showed off her black lace bra. She grabbed Steve's face to her breasts and shook them. Everyone went wild. She then walked by Bucky, her finger under his chin and smiled. She turned around in front of Sam, and shook her ass in his face. Sam responded with a hard smack, that made bite her lip. She laid on her back in front of Bucky. Opening her legs to make a V and made a 'come here' motion with her finger to him. Bucky found his courage, and hovered over her, and licked from her breasts to her neck. He heard the softest moan escape from her lips. Amina grabbed his hair and arched. Their bodies pressed against each other. Bucky helped her up and she went back to the pole. Amina climbed up, and let go, sliding down with her thighs, landing upside down. The song ended and the crowd roared. 

I couldn't believe it. I actually performed for the Avengers. And from the sounds of the crowd and the money on the stage, I did a damn good job. I collected all the bills and my harness and went to the back to put everything away. Lexi and Nina were waiting for me, I ran and hugged them, screaming.

"Oh my God! I actually did it!" 

"Mina that was sexy as hell!" Lexi slapped me a high five.

"Mina!!! You just need to come to the club full time!" Nina laughed.

"How about NO?! Anyhoo I feel electric! I wanna go back out there and do it again!" 

"Hold up though, did I see that gorgeous ass man lick you?!" Lexi raised her eyebrow.

"Yes you did! AND I put my tits in Captain America's face! Not to mention the Falcon slapped my ass!" I cackled loudly. 

"Go ahead and put your stuff away, you can come back out and make some more money." Nina smiled.

"Yeah! That wedding dress isn't going to buy itself!" I grinned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Josh." Nina rolled her eyes.

"He didn't propose to you." Lexi added.

"He did... Just without a ring?" I smiled weakly.

"Wait. Does he know you're here tonight?" Lexi raised her eyebrows at me. 

"He does. We got into a big fight about it, but once he sees this I'm sure he'll forget out it." I motioned to the money in my hand.

"Mina that is YOUR money. You made that. But that's on you." Cause I wouldn't share any of this with no guy. Especially one like Josh." Lexi added sarcastically.

"Yeah... Well I wish you'd dump his cheating ass already." Nina deadpanned.

"Oh shut up! Shit! I left my blazer with that gorgeous piece of man meat! I better go and get it back."

"Ok babe. See you soon." Lexi took Nina' s hand and left.

I went to the dressing room, and proceeded to put my tips away in a secret pocket of my purse and locked my locker again. Our cell phones were taken at the beginning of the night for obvious reasons. I would have to wait until the party was over to get it back from some guy named Happy. We also had to sign a NDA. Excessive, but I understood. I couldn't even check in with Josh and see if he was still mad, but I'd cross that bridge when I got home.

I went back out to find Bucky, hopefully he still had the blazer, it wasn't mine, I borrowed it from my cousin. I also felt I deserved another drink. I put the chain on again and walked to the bar.

Steve, Sam and Bucky cheered and whistled loudly for Amina's performance.

"Holy shit! That is what I call a performance!" Steve exhaled. 

"Wow. I must say, my wife did very well, picking that one." Tony was still clapping. 

"I'm upset you smacked her ass and I didn't." Rhodes said to Sam.

"It was fat as hell!" Sam laughed.

"Did I see tin man lick her?" Tony gave Bucky crooked smile.

"You licked her?!" Steve grinned.

"Huh? Yeah I did." Bucky answered quickly.

Bucky's mind was swirling, he could still taste Amina on his tongue. When she pulled his hair, it made him painfully hard. Their bodies pressed against each other felt so good. He wanted more, but he didn't know how to approach her. He saw how it went with Daniels, but he was a drunken asshole. He still held her blazer in his hands, which got him some laughs from Sam and Steve. Bucky gave them hard glares, but he softened when he saw Amina walking up to them with a smile.

"You still have it! Thank you again." 

I took the blazer back, and Bucky helped me put it on. 

"You are such a gentleman!" 

The pocket was open and when I reached in I saw about 15 fifty dollar bills. I turned to Bucky, "Bucky this is so much! I don't feel right accepting so much money." 

My only objective was to make money, but from him it felt wrong. 

"You earned it doll. I would've thrown it on the stage, but I was holding the blazer for you. He smiled.

I sucked in a breath, he had such a beautiful smile. 

"Um Amina? I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink with me?" 

"Mina would love to have a drink with you." Lexi answered before I could. 

My eyes went wide, where the hell did she come from anyway? And why did she say yes? 

"But I can't. I'm working." I pouted.

"Oh sweetheart, after that performance, you deserve it. Besides, this is his party." Tony Stark smiled at me and motioned at Bucky.

"I didn't know." I looked around. I was nervous as fuck. Then Josh popped into my head, and the guilt washed over me. I realized he only asked me to have a drink with him. That wasn't terrible, but my attraction to him was. I could still feel where he licked me, my body wanted more. Much more.

"Bitch! Go and have a drink with him!" Lexi whispered harshly in my ear. 

"Well, since this is your party, ok let's go." 

He took my hand and we walked to the bar together. My hands were sweaty, but I don't think he noticed. I turned and saw Lexi smiling at me, along with Captain America and Falcon. Then Lexi took the Captain's hand and they walked off. 

As we sat down, I felt myself panicking. I felt like I was cheating, everything felt wrong.  
"I have a boyfriend!" I blurted out. 

Bucky couldn't hide the disappointment in his face, but he quickly recovered.  
"Well Mina, I can't say I'm not disappointed, he is a lucky guy." He said smoothly. He went and ordered drinks for them, getting her another vodka/pineapple with cherries. 

"How'd you know that was what I was drinking?" I raised a eyebrow at him.

"I pay attention doll. Just like your nickname, Mina. That's cute." He smirked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so frazzled, I've never had a man so handsome ask me to drink with him." I blurted again, and slapped my hand over my mouth.

Bucky laughed, "Thank you for the compliment. So, how does your boyfriend feel about your job? If you were my girl, I don't know if I'd let you show off this beautiful body of yours." 

"This isn't my job. Just cause I dance like a stripper doesn't mean I am one. I work at a pizza shop and my campus bookstore. And let me? Until my last name is changed, no man has say over how much of MY body is seen by whomever. And just like you, my boyfriend shares your Neanderthal ideologies. But neither of you married me, this beautiful body will be seen." I crossed my legs.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip. I was highly annoyed, this man I didn't know for shit was claiming my body. I wish he did, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I started to get angry, but I couldn't let it show. I was still there to do a job after all. 

"That's quite hypocritical of you actually." I said after I took a bigger sip of my drink. 

"Really? How so?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"You talked about letting me show off my body when in actuality, that's how you met me tonight. Also, as this is your party and your theme, you wanted to see tits and ass. Not to mention, you licked me." I raised my eyebrow and popped a cherry in my mouth again.

"You really have to show me that trick." Bucky leaned closer to me.

"Not a trick. Just know how to move your tongue around. But FYI once you learn it, your secret comes out." I smiled. Josh wasn't nowhere in my mind anymore. I was flirting, I knew it and I didn't seem to care.

"Really? What's the secret?" 

"Well it used to be that you were a good kisser, but it's taken a much more sexual meaning. You're good at oral sex." I bit my lip. I pulled the stem out, and it was knotted twice. I placed the stem in front of him. I looked down at his lips, then forced myself to look up again. I had to look away. His lips were so pink, I just wanted to suck on them. If I didn't stop my shenanigans, I might become a part of the cheater club. 

"If I'm not mistaken, it seems like you're flirting with me Mina." 

"Absolutely not. I told you I have a fiancé."

"Really? You told me he was your boyfriend." He raised a eyebrow at me.

I did say boyfriend. Damn it! I had to play it cool, and recover.

"That I did. But I'm sure after tonight, he'll change my last name so no one can see this body of mine again. But if I was flirting with you, I'd say something like- I'd love to feel that stubble between my thighs." I pursed my lips. 

Bucky's eyes flew open, I didn't give him a chance to answer. I finished my drink and got up to walk away. I wanted to work off my buzz in a cage, not next to him. I couldn't focus around Bucky. I couldn't believe my sinful mouth said that to him. 

"That's it?" 

"Yup. You said a drink. I finished mine. Not my fault you paid attention to me and not your whiskey." I said over my shoulder.

"Would you treat the birthday boy like that?" 

I stopped walking. I turned and put my hands on my hips, and looked at him. 

"Must be a important birthday to have ALL of this." I motioned around me. 

"Dirty thirty?" I asked while I crossed my arms.

"Not everyday a man turns 100." He smiled.

"I'm sorry what?" I walked back to him. 

Then I recognized him. James Buchanan Barnes, AKA the Winter Soldier. 

"Holy fuck." I took his hand and raised his sleeve and saw the metal arm. He flinched, but he didn't stop me. 

"Oh my God! This is amazing! I wrote a paper on you recently. Sorry. I'm an engineering major." I smiled.

Bucky watched Amina touch his arm, relived it didn't scare her away. 

"I read that the cybernetics are connected to your nervous system and it must be true since your arm is warm. This is amazing. I'm sorry does this bother you?" I didn't look at him, still touching his arm.

He took my chin and raised it to look in his eyes, "No doll. It doesn't." He smiled.

"Good. Cause I wasn't stopping anyway." I laughed. I inadvertently squeezed my thighs together. I took the glove off, and continued to examine his hand. 

"If you want, I can show you the whole thing. But not here. We can go to my suite." 

I snorted, actually fucking snorted and laughed at him. I covered my nose with my hand, dropping his. 

"Didn't you learn from Daniels? I don't do sleepovers." 

"Who said anything about sleeping?" 

"Fuck. That was smooth. But I have to go back to work. Enjoy your party birthday boy."  
I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, and Bucky grabbed my waist and pulled me against him.

"I can get used to our bodies against each other." 

"I bet you could. Goodnight Bucky." I sighed when he let me go.

I walked over to the cages, I had to get away from him. If I didn't, I might do something I wouldn't regret now but I would regret later. I climbed back in and closed the entrance. The liquor helped me dance. I kept my eyes closed and held on to the bars. 

Bucky watched Amina walk off, the smell of her perfume lingered. He thoroughly enjoyed her company. The way she reacted to his arm, he knew she was special. He continued to sip his whiskey and watch her dance from the bar when a voice took him out of his trance. 

"Her boyfriend is a asshole." Nina sat down next to Bucky and played with the fringe on her bodysuit. 

"I could've guessed that. But go on." 

"I love my baby cousin, but that man is no good for her. High school sweethearts bullshit. Always cheating. He wants to live out his twenties single with a girl waiting for him. She's smart as hell, but not when it comes to him. You though, you seem like a good guy. So I'm going to run a intervention. Give me your phone." 

Bucky took in what Nina said, what man would cheat on a woman like that? Besides being beautiful she was smart and funny. When she snorted, Bucky was smitten. It was one of the most adorable things he'd heard. He passed his phone to Nina, figuring what he had to lose.

"That's her number. I'm supposed to take her home tonight, but I think I'll suddenly be unavailable." Nina smiled at him, got up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know his birthdays in March but I wrote that in don't kill me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter has domestic violence.. If that upsets anyone, I apologize. I've been through it myself, and it was hard for me to write this.

Bucky looked over at Amina again, she was in a cage, Rhodes and Tony were there throwing money at her. 'Touch my body' by Mariah Carey blasted over the speakers, it was the most fitting song at the moment. He felt a pang of jealousy at the whole scene, but he knew she was there to do a job. 

"So how did the drink go?" Steve smiled at Bucky. 

"She's not here anymore is she?" Bucky spat. He didn't mean to lash out, but watching Tony stick money in her underwear dangerously close to her ass made Bucky furious. 

"Plus she has a boyfriend." He looked away.

"Wow. Sorry Buck. Better luck next time. But this doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself. Why don't you ask her for a lap dance? Or better yet, ask Lexi she's amazing." Steve offered, hoping Bucky would lighten up.

Bucky shook his head, he remembered Nina's words about the ride home. He decided to bide his time. His anger was in part of knowing Amina's boyfriend was a cheating asshole, but he didn't say anything. The stubble comment she made riled him up, and he wasn't giving her up that easily. 

I felt horrible, I saw Bucky sitting there sulking, but I knew I had to do the right thing. I was in a relationship. Had I stayed with him, I would've eventually taken him up on his offer to go to his suite. Having sex with Bucky would've been me using him. I don't use people, that's not how I was made. 

As much as I was attracted to Bucky, there was the underlying fear it would be just sex and I'd never see him again. Especially after what I said to him. 

Sure, Josh and I had our problems, but I loved him. I wasn't in love with him anymore, we grew into two different people. But we've been together 6 years, I knew no one else but him. Sexually that is. Josh wanted the benefits of single life with a woman waiting for him at home. We fought constantly cause of it.

To start all over and be hurt by someone else terrified me too much to leave. Bucky could just want a one night stand, and I'm not that type of girl. 

Tony and Rhodes were awesome to dance for. They were gentlemen, making jokes and giving me compliments the entire time. Tony kept slipping me $100 dollar bills. All I could think about was all the bills I could pay with this one night of work. They stuck around for 2 songs and went off to frolic and womanize elsewhere.

I saw how Nina got sucked into this lifestyle. Nina was a natural born hustler, she never relied on anyone. She made her money and reaped the benefits of her work. 

The music stopped, and another woman was about to go on stage. I grabbed the bills Tony stuck in my underwear. I looked down, and saw writing on one of the bills.   
917-555-6070 give tin man a call :)

Did Tony give me Bucky's number? I wanted another drink, but I saw Bucky at the bar, and decided against it. I got out of the cage and went looking for Lexi or Nina. The party seemed to be winding down, and Nina was taking me home. I went back to the locker room to see if she was there, and her locker was open and empty. 

"The bitch left me!" I yelled. I was livid, I would kill her later. 

I checked my purse, all my tips were there. I decided to get dressed and take my ass home. Uber would just have to drop me off instead. I slid my jeans back on, took off the blazer and harness. I threw on a shirt and my combat boots. I stuffed my blazer, harness and heels in my bookbag. I put on my leather jacket and walked back out to the party area to let Lexi know I was leaving and Nina ditched us. I couldn't find Lexi anywhere, I was getting more annoyed by the second. 

"Wow! Its like night and day!" I heard behind me. It was Captain America.

"Well as much as I loved entertaining you Captain, it's time for me to head on home." I smiled.

"Please Steve." He held his hand up to shake mine. 

"Such a gentleman. Especially after I motor boated you." I laughed out loud. 

He threw his head back and laughed.   
"Well Amina, you were great tonight. I hope we'll see you again." 

"Thanks and suuuure. Have another tits and ass night and I'm here." I winked at him.

"Can you point me to someone named Happy? He has our phones. I kinda need that." I smiled.

"Of course. Come with me." 

I looked to the bar, and saw that Bucky was gone. I wish I could've seen him once more. I sighed and followed Steve. Right by the elevators, there was a huge man in a black suit looking very serious.   
"Hi I'm picking up my phone. Amina Thomas." I smiled at him.

"Here you go." He had no emotion as he handed me back my phone and ID. 

I turned back to Steve and he opened his arms for a hug. I figured what the hell and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. 

"It was a honor to meet you." 

"The honor was all mine. You're a nice girl." He smiled down at me. 

"Bye"

"Bye"

I went down in the elevator, and turned my phone back on. The time read 2:45 AM. I wasn't expecting to be out so late, but oh well.   
My phone chimed non stop, all from Josh, the messages went from bad to worse. I ignored them and opened the uber app, and began requesting a pick up.

"Need a ride?" I heard from the sidewalk. 

I looked up and Bucky was leaning on a silver Maserati, right in front. My jaw dropped, the car and the driver was gorgeous. 

"Wow! Nice car!" Its almost too beautiful to sit in!" I laughed and snorted again, I rolled my eyes annoyed with myself. I debated getting in the car, but Bucky was just offering me a ride. To turn it down would be horrible manners.

"I'm going to the Heights. West 184th. And thank you! To give me a ride home and it was your birthday party, you are a Angel!" 

I hugged him, cause I was so grateful, but I realized how inappropriate it was. I tried to let go but Bucky had his arms around my waist, and held me tight. I resumed hugging him, relishing in the hard muscles pressed against me. When he let me go, I wanted to whine at the loss.

Bucky saw a totally different girl standing in front of the building. She had on tight blue jeans and a red V neck that showed off glitter cleavage. Her combat boots and leather jacket were sexy as hell. He wanted her just as badly as when he first saw her. 

"You gonna stand there staring or drive the car?" I stood with my hands on my hips smiling at him. 

I guess my words snapped him out of his stupor and he opened the door for me. As he walked around, I leaned over opening his door. I rubbed my butt against the soft leather, delighting in the feeling of it. I took my jacket off, the car was warm and I didn't need it. 

"Thank you so much for the ride. I hate uber." 

"No problem doll." 

"So did you enjoy your party?" I looked over at him.

"I could've enjoyed it more, but yes I did." He replied smirking. 

"Um question, is anyone of you guys called tin man? Unless it's super top secret and if that's the case I didn't ask and please don't kill me." I covered my face with my hands.

Bucky laughed loudly, thankfully we were at a red light.   
"Yeah that's what Stark calls me. Why do you ask?" 

I took out the 100 dollar bill, and showed him the note. 

"Well it looks like someone was playing wingman." 

"Funny you should mention that. Someone played wingman for me too." 

Bucky showed me my number saved in his phone under Mina. 

"Where did you get this?" I asked shocked.

"From a lovely lady in pink fringe." 

"That explains a lot." 

"Doesn't explain why you're with that asshole." 

"I don't know you well enough to get into that." I crossed my arms. 

Bucky pulled up to a hydrant and turned off the car. 

"So let me get to know you." 

"James, honestly. It's not that serious. I'm no one compared to you. Let me go back to my loveless relationship. You're way out of my league."

Bucky said nothing, he breathed hard through his nose. I looked at him, wondering when he was going to say anything or just start the car. He was looking at me and I couldn't read his expression. My eyes drifted down to his lips, and I involuntarily licked mine. He leaned over the console and kissed me. I sucked on his plump bottom lip drawing a moan from him. Before he could I pushed my tongue in his mouth, tasting him. I didn't think he'd let me have this much control over a kiss he initiated, but he seemed to like it. His hands went to my waist and mine went around his neck.

I let go to breathe, "Bucky. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." 

"You only did what you wanted to do." 

He started the car and drove. We rode in silence the rest of the way to my apartment. When we got there, I grabbed my purse and bookbag. My jacket on my arm. 

"Thank you for the ride."

"Of course." 

"Um, text me that you got home. If not, I'll sit up worried about you." I smiled.

He smirked, "Will do." 

I got out of the car and went into the building, not looking back. I went up to the second floor, and opened my door. I walked in, and turned on the light. A picture frame flew against the wall, sending glass everywhere.

"What the fuck!?" I screamed.

"You bitch! You show your face now and think I wouldn't be upset with you!? Shaking your ass for men like the whore you are!"

Josh's normal pale skin took on a angry red. He was always like this when we fought. He got in my face, ready to attack. 

"Fuck you Joshua! I was working!" I felt my throat tighten, the tears fighting to spill out. I hated when he spoke to me like this, especially when he was the whore in our relationship.

"Being a fucking slut as always! You don't think I saw that car drop you off?" He grabbed my arms, slamming me against the door. I tried to wiggle free, but he was much stronger. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears fall down my face. 

"If you're going to hit me, do it already." I said through gritted teeth. He had hit me once before, I never told my family cause I knew they would've killed him.

He let my arms go, and grabbed my throat. I dug my nails into his forearms, trying to get him to release me. I started seeing spots, so I kicked him in the nuts. He let me go, and I tried to get past him to run into the bedroom so I could lock him out and call the cops. He caught me by my arm and swung me around, making me hit the back of the couch. I screamed, terrified of what he might do. Josh pulled me up, and we punched each other in the face. We both hit each other in the face. We both stumbled back from the blows, and I took it as a opportunity to run to the bedroom. I locked the door behind me. I grabbed the house phone from the charger. My hands shook so bad as I called 911, telling the operator my address and that my boyfriend assaulted me. I had to repeat myself a few times, I kept stuttering. 

I heard the front door open. I thought Josh ran like the coward he was but I heard a man talking, it was Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky sat in the car, sad to see Amina go. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to enjoy his birthday party, get a lap dance or ten and be a total pervert. Now he was sitting there while his brain told him he has a crush. Well it wasn't a crush, he liked Amina. He was so deep in thought, that he almost didn't recognize the scream that came from above him. He looked at the building and saw lights on a second floor apartment. He ran out of the car and took off in the building to make sure Amina was ok. He didn't even know if it was her that screamed, but he had to make sure. When he got to the second floor a older woman was by a apartment door, a phone in her hand she was talking to the police. 

"He's going to kill her!" The woman sobbed. 

"Is that Amina's apartment?" Bucky panicked.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

Bucky looked at the door, and banged on it, hoping Amina would open it. Instead a man opened it, a bruise on his face, blood coming from his mouth. He had scratch marks on his arms. 

He knew if he looked like that Amina must look worse. Bucky's metal hand went to his throat, lifting him up off of his feet. Bucky saw red, but the older woman behind him said the cops should be there soon. Bucky dropped Josh, making him wheeze and cough.

"Where is she?!" He seethed. 

Josh knew he should answer the man's question.

"She's in the bedroom." Josh pointed down the hall between gasps. Bucky didn't want him getting away, so he punched him with his flesh hand, rendering Josh unconscious on the living room floor. 

"Amina! It's me. Let me in please." Bucky knocked on the door.

My hands couldn't stop shaking as I reached for the handle. I opened the door, relieved that it was Bucky and not Josh. 

"What did he do to you?" He tried to touch my face, but I jumped back and pushed his hand away. 

"Mina-" 

The chatter of police radios cut him off. My neighbor Mrs Willis directed them inside my apartment, where Josh was laying on the floor. They rushed to me, asking me if I was alright. Bucky stepped in and explained the situation, and Mrs Willis filled in the rest. I filled in the holes, as they didn't see everything.

Next thing I knew, paramedics were there checking me out. Josh's hand marks were prominent on my neck and arms by then along with a bruise on my face. An officer had to use smelling salts to revive him. I saw him being cuffed and taken out of our house, I felt hollow. Pictures were taken of my injuries, and the report was made. One of the paramedics told the detective I was ok, just bruised up. 

"Do you feel up to coming to the precinct tonight Ms Thomas?" A detective asked me.

"Can I bring her in later? She's in shock." Bucky answered for me. 

"It is late. Bring her in the afternoon ok?" Handing Bucky his card.

"Thank you." I spoke to the detective. Bucky shook his hand. 

The commotion died down as the cops left the house. I sent Mrs. Willis to bed, thanking her for her help. Finally it was quiet, and it was Bucky and me. 

"Get some clothes. You're coming with me." 

"You don't have to take me Bucky. I can call Nina to get me." 

"No arguments Amina. We'll call her and let her know you're staying with me tonight." He crossed his huge arms at me. 

"Ok. Ok." 

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top, jeans and another shirt and underwear and put them in a bag with some toiletries. I walked out of the house and saw the chaos our fight had left. I couldn't believe Josh would do that to me. 

I turned off the lights and locked the door, following Bucky back to the car. 

It was after 6 AM when we got back to Stark tower. We went to a much higher level in the elevator and came to a floor that had large shared kitchen and entertainment area. Bucky kept his arm in mine the entire time. We got to a door and inside was a large suite. Equipped with a king sized bed, couch, and loveseat. 

"If you'd like you can take a shower, there's towels in the closet in the bathroom." 

"Ok. Thank you." 

I went in the bathroom and locked the door. I finally saw myself in the mirror. Josh's handprints were right on my throat, purple and distinct. I looked worn out, my skin pale from the nights events.

I figured out Bucky's shower and ran the water as hot as I could take it, washing my body thoroughly. I threw my hair in a bun on top of my head, a few unruly strands fell. I found the towels and got dressed in the bathroom. 

Bucky was sitting on the couch, and he jerked when I walked out. 

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" 

"No doll." 

Bucky saw a totally different woman emerge from his bathroom. Amina's dark red hair was pulled up, showcasing her altercation with Josh. His eyes lingered on the hand marks on her neck. He got angry again, but his eyes traveled down, and saw her breasts under her tank, her nipples reacting to the cold room. She stood there playing with her nails, unsure of what to do.

"If you get up, I can lay on the couch." I laughed nervously. 

"Nonsense. You're taking my bed." 

"Bucky no. It's totally fine. I'm sure this couch is way more comfortable than my bed at home. Please you've done so much for me already." 

"Nope my minds made up. You're taking the bed doll." 

"Well the beds huge. We can each pick a side?" I felt terrible that he would give his bed up for me. What the worst that could happen? We are two adults that are attracted to each other, but given the circumstances I figured we would behave. 

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to jump in the shower." 

"Ok. Thank you." I smiled at him. 

When he went to the bathroom, I took that time to call Nina and tell her what happened. She didn't answer, so I left her a voicemail. I told her something happened with me and Josh and Bucky took me back to the tower and I was ok. I sat on the bed, feeling the sheets. They were silk, with matching curtains and throw pillows. I assumed he entertained women regularly. Men don't pay attention to the details of their bedroom like he did. Bucky emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black sweats. His sculpted chest bare to the world. His metal arm fully on display. 

"Well. Well. Seems like I can see the arm in your room after all." I smiled.

"Just like you told me you don't do sleepovers." He smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Extenuating circumstances. Nearly getting killed got me here." I regretted the words as soon they left my mouth. 

"Well now you can look at it up close and personal." He didn't seem deterred by what I said.

I turned my back to him and got under the sheets. He came around the other side of the bed and got in and laid across from me. He propped his head up on his hand and smiled at me. 

"Bucky. Thank you for everything tonight. I'm so grateful to you." I grabbed his metal hand in mine and looked him in the eyes while I spoke. 

"Amina, you don't have to thank me. I'm sorry it happened to you." 

"Don't apologize." 

"Did I tell you I'm proud of you? I saw you got a piece of him too." 

I laughed. "Yeah, kicked him in the nuts too." 

"I heard you tell the detective." 

I ran my hand over his shoulder, observing the angry red scars that were littered there.  
"Does it still hurt?" I frowned.

"No not anymore." He shook his head. 

We laid in bed, looking at each other and not saying a word.

"If you're waiting for me to make a move, I won't. I'm a punk." I bit my lip.


	5. Chapter 5

That's all he needed to hear I guess. He pulled me closer, putting his hand under my tank top. We were laying face to face, my hand was still on his shoulder and his hand was on my hip under my top. My breasts were up against his chest, and I couldn't breathe. Bucky leaned forward, and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss he controlled, pushing his tongue in and he put me on my back, and climbed over me. When he tried to kiss my neck, I flinched and moved away, I was still in pain from earlier. 

"You sure you want to?" Concern in his eyes. 

"I want you. Just stay away from there." I looked him in the eyes as I said it.

"You don't know how badly I want you." He groaned.

"Show me. Please." 

Bucky wasted no time, pulling down my sweats and my panties went along with them. My tank came next, all thrown on the floor. 

He was right, our bodies did feel good pressed against each other. His flesh hand played with my nipple, and his metal hand held him above me. We resumed our kiss, I grabbed his hair again, making him moan in my mouth. My other hand raked down his back. Bucky slowly kissed down my body until he reached between my legs.

"I hope you're ready babygirl." 

I couldn't even answer, he dove right in. Licking at my folds, I stifled a moan. I clenched my thighs around his head, realizing I might suffocate him, I let go. His stubble felt incredible, but I could not discredit his sinful tongue. My hips bucked involuntarily, trying to keep up with him. He added a finger and I couldn't contain myself.

"Bite me." I moaned.

Bucky stopped, and looked at me. A sinister smile crept on his face, and he dove right back in, biting me as I asked. I didn't hold back the scream, that always made me cum. He climbed on top of me, looking in my eyes. 

"So how does my stubble feel?" 

"I'll tell you later. Please fuck me. I need you." I whined. 

"How can I deny a request like that?" 

Bucky flipped me on my stomach, but left me flat on the bed. He raised my hips to meet his. He slowly pushed in, both of us groaning as he bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment so we could get used to each other. I felt his lips on my shoulder, making me squirm against him. He started to move his hips, but slowly. Bucky was blessed in a multitude of ways. 

"You feel fucking incredible doll." 

"Not as good as you do." 

"You want me to fuck you Mina? Beg me to fuck you." His voice made me clench around him, making him hiss.

"Please Bucky. Please fuck me." I practically sobbed. 

His slow movements were torturous. My hands gripped the sheets, and I arched my back. He grabbed my hips and started pummeling into me.

"So tight baby. Gripping my cock like a vice." He gritted. 

I lost all regard for where I was, and made loud gibberish sounds. For all I knew Captain America or Falcon was next door hearing me get fucked 3 ways from Sunday.   
I could honestly care less, I was about to cum again. I muffled my scream in the pillow when Bucky sank his teeth in my shoulder as he fucked me. I felt Bucky's thrusts getting sloppy, he must be close. 

"I'm on the shot." I said quickly over my shoulder. Bucky came with a yell, spilling inside me. 

Bucky pulled out of me and went into the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. He cleaned us up and laid down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and curled up beside him.

"Still didn't tell me doll." He smirked as his metal hand caressed my back.

"Amazing." 

"Ever since I saw you sipping champagne with those two girls, I knew you were special." 

"You don't even want to know what the conversation was about when I was with them." I laughed, and covered my face.

"Do tell." 

"Question, what's the recovery time on a super soldier?" I picked my head up and licked my lips. 

"Pretty quick. Why?" He raised a eyebrow.

I looked down, he was already semi hard again. I got on top, slowly sinking down onto him. I moaned loudly, feeling his body react to mine. 

"We were talking about riding dick." I didn't move, he was so big and I needed time to adjust.

Bucky's hands went to my hips, while I held myself up on his abs. 

Nina gave me some advice earlier about getting on top. I had complained to her that riding dick was boring. I remembered laughing at her, it seemed so silly at the time. Now I couldn't wait to try it out on him. 

"Just let me handle it ok?" 

Bucky nodded, and I went to work. I moved my waist, to make a letter C. I continued with the following letters, O,C,O,N,U,T,S. Bucky's eyes were rolling in the back of his head, his hands gripped my hips in a death lock vice. It was his turn to squirm and babble and he sure did. He had fucked me, now I was fucking him. Bucky had made me feel so good, I desperately wanted to return the favor. I sped up my movements, wanting him to cum this time alone.

"Shit! I'm close Mina." His teeth sank into his bottom lip. 

"Tell me when ok?" I didn't slow down.

He could only nod. I squeezed my muscles against him and he yelled. I quickly climbed off of him, and put him in my mouth and swallowed. 

"Oh my God. Amina." He panted.

"Coconuts." I laughed hysterically.

"What?" 

"That's what I spelled with my waist. That's what my cousin told me to do." 

"Well it worked." 

Amina and Bucky laid down again, he rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He got out of the bed, got redressed and sat down on the loveseat and stared at her. Amina was on her side, partially covered by the sheets. 

Bucky never thought his birthday party would end like this. A beautiful woman naked in bed sounds great, but not after what happened to her. Even with everything that transpired, Amina wanted him and made him feel fucking amazing. 

What if she went back to that asshole? What if she was using him for sex? What if she thought he was using her? He liked her sure, but he didn't know how she felt. As of a few hours ago, she was still in a relationship. This was a irregular situation and they needed to talk. But he knows when it comes to emotions, he'd rather retreat than face them head on. 

He was so deep in thought staring at her, he didn't hear Steve knock until he came in. 

Bucky went to the door, to block Steve from seeing her naked.

"Hey sorry Buck. Didn't know you had company." Steve smiled, trying to see more of the woman in his friends bed. Bucky took him in the hallway, so he could stop Steve from being a pervert and tell him what happened. 

"It's her. Amina. I had to bring her back here." 

"Had to?" Steve's eyebrows were raised.

"When I took her home, her boyfriend beat her up. Cops came and everything. I couldn't leave her there alone." 

"Is she ok?" 

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know? She's naked in your bed!" Steve pointed at his door exasperated.

"That's not the point right now. Where do we go from here?" Bucky ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. 

"Bucky. That's for you both to figure out. It could be a one night stand, she could be your new girlfriend. You two could sleep together some more and be friends with benefits. She could go back to the asshole who hit her. That's for you guys to talk it over. But don't go hiding how you feel and missing out if you really care for her." 

Steve was right, as always. Before he could say anything, he heard Amina talking inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina was worried, Amina's voicemail scared her. 

As soon as I answered the phone, she went off a mile a minute, yelling at me.

"Nina. Nina! I'm ok. I'm with Buck- I mean James." 

"Tell me what happened right now!"

"Promise you won't call our dads?" 

"I'm making no promises. Speak!" 

"Josh hit me. The cops were called, and he was arrested. James had dropped me off and he heard the commotion from outside. He took me home with him." 

"Oh we'll discuss THAT part later, but I am going to fucking kill him!" 

"Nina. Please calm down. I have to go to the precinct later, then I'm going home. I'm packing his shit and that's it. If you want to come over, it's up to you." 

"Alright." Nina sighed. 

Nina and I hung up, and I got up to get dressed. I didn't hear or see Bucky anywhere. I assumed he was somewhere close. I was lacing up my boots when he walked back into his suite.

"I figured I'd head to the police station." I didn't want him to think I was running out on him.

"Ok doll." 

I walked up to him at the door, and kissed him goodbye. I knew leaving would be awkward, but I wanted to get it over with sooner than later. He had done so much for me already, I didn't want to drag him into our situation any further. I walked back down the hall and got in the elevator.

Bucky leaned by the door. He wanted to go after her. He didn't think she should go alone, but she didn't ask and he didn't offer. He sat back down on the loveseat, staring at the spot that Amina laid in. 

"You let her leave, didn't you?" Sam opened Bucky's door and stood with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to hear it." 

"Well you're going to. I don't get you. You stick to her all night, save her from her jackass boyfriend, did the deed and you let her leave? Anyone with eyes can see how much you like the girl." 

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it." Bucky ground out.

"What else is new? You better hurry up before someone else goes after her. Daniel's might make a move again." He sighed and closed the door.

Everyone left Bucky alone, they knew that was the best course of action when he was in his moods. This time was different, because it was over a woman. Bucky had been with other women, but it was always one night stands. Steve, Sam, Tony and even Rhodes saw how Amina affected him.

The process didn't take as long as I thought it would. I spoke with the detective, and relayed the story of last night. I was given a receipt of the report and a temporary order of protection. 

"Thank you so much Detective Coulson." I shook his hand.

"No worries Ms Thomas." He smiled at me. 

I caught a cab home, where Nina was waiting for me. We went upstairs, and walked into the apartment.

"Mina! I was so worried!" 

"Bitch! You left me!" 

"Yeah! But I left you with the metal arm guy! Wait, he did THAT to you?!" She pointed to my neck. 

"I told you already. Josh did. Nina, he's never acted like this before. The way he looked at me.." I started to cry, reminiscing on the events of last night. 

The doorbell rang and I opened it, it was my father and uncle, scowling. This was Nina's doing and I was livid.

"Hey daddy. Hey uncle Jay." 

"No hey's we heard what that jackass did. He thinks cause he's trust fund baby he can do what the hell he wants." My father fumed.

"Daddy, please calm down. The report is made, I have a order of protection and I'm packing his stuff up now. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. I handled it." 

"Well we're here to help you do just that." My uncle Jay spoke. 

My dad and uncle went right to work, packing boxes of Josh's clothes and other items. I had started to clean the mess that our fight left. He threw our prom picture at me. Once everything was packed, my dad gave me a lecture and he and my uncle left. Nina stayed, just in case Josh decided to make another appearance.

"How much did you make yesterday?" 

"I honestly don't know. Being almost killed can kind of make you forget." I sucked my teeth.

"Bitch go get your purse and lets count this money." Nina rolled her eyes.

I took the money out of my purse. We both counted it, realizing I made 3,500 in tips. Pepper was wiring payment to us within the week so I did really good for myself.

"See? This is why you need to come to the club." 

"Ok. Now I'll consider it."

"Now that we did that, how was metal arm guy?" 

"His name is James. And he was fucking amazing." I laughed. 

"I was aching for our dad's to leave so I could ask you. Why you think I gave him your number? That man is big dick energy personified." 

"Tony Stark gave me his number too. Y'all wanna play wingman and shit. And I normally don't agree with you, but yes he is big dick energy incarnate." I laughed.

The doorbell ringing distracted us. Nina went and opened the door, it was Josh.

"I guess jail didn't want you huh? You got some fucking audacity showing yourself!" Nina went to slam the door in his face.

"Nina. Its fine. Let him get his stuff so he can leave." I stood and went to the door.

"Mina. I'm so sorry." 

"Joshua, please. I know they told you there's a protection order in place, so get your shit and get out of here." 

"Can we talk?" 

Against all my better judgement, I agreed. I sent Nina in the bedroom, and we sat down across from each other. 

"I know it's over, but I don't want it to be." 

"It's over. You went to a place we can never come back from." 

A knock to the door took me out of my thoughts. I answered the door and it was Bucky. 

Bucky looked at me, then looked behind me to where Josh was sitting on the couch. He clenched his fists, and walked away before I could even explain myself. 

"You need to leave. Expeditiously." 

"Who is that guy? Oh you cheated cause I did?"

"Please. He cares about me and he's the one who saved me from you. So get out!" 

I grabbed my phone, to call Bucky. The phone rang, then went to voicemail. I texted him as well, and no response. 

Josh took his things and left, and I explained the situation to Nina. 

Bucky drove off fuming, after all Josh did to her, he was sitting on her couch like nothing happened. He felt used, Amina fucked him and left and went back to her abusive boyfriend. He knew she was too good to be true. He hated that his emotions got the better of him. He declined her calls and blocked her. 

Bucky stormed into the tower furious, slamming doors and giving angry responses. Everyone gave him his space, except Steve. Steve got him to talk with some Asgardian mead. 

"She went back to him. The one girl I fall for, and she goes back to a asshole who nearly killed her." 

"Did she tell you that?"

"I saw him sitting on the couch, like he was right at home." 

"Damn. I think you should've spoken to her. Did she call you?" 

"I don't want to talk to her anymore." 

I felt terrible. Bucky must've thought I took Josh back. I wanted to speak to him, but I assumed he blocked me. I needed to move on and learn how to be alone. 

With the campus bookstore and the pizza shop, I'd never be able to pay rent on my apartment. I spoke to Nina about it, and we called her boss Lou to give me a job at Bada Bing. Lou loved me, and he didn't take a huge cut of my tips cause he knew I was Nina's cousin. Just like Nina, I danced under my middle name.

I heard from some mutual friends Josh was living with some girl he met on POF. He actually left me alone, and I started to heal from our toxic relationship. I dyed my hair and changed my wardrobe, wanting to truly be my own person.

I missed Bucky terribly. Sometimes in class or other places, I'd get flashbacks of our night together. Other times, I'd think about when we sat together and flirted. I wished he'd have just let me explain. The last thing I wanted to do was show up at Stark tower, I'd looked like a insane stalker. 

Steve was at the end of his rope with Bucky's sulking. He tried to get him to talk to Amina, but to no avail. Steve spoke to Pepper, wanting to get information on Amina or the girls she was with. He explained the situation, and once being the kind woman she was, she told Steve most of the dancers came from a club called Bada Bing in the village. 

The next night, Steve went down there and found Lexi, and spoke to her. Lexi explained that Nina and Amina are cousins, and gave him her number. Steve and Nina spoke, and they planned for both Amina and Bucky to be at the club Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky walked into the club highly annoyed. The way these men convinced him to come along was amazing. Threats, yelling and pulling of rank were all included.

Steve and Sam walked behind him happily, ready for night out. He was totally unaware of the plan they had. The place was packed, but Steve and Nina spoke to Lou who reserved his best table for the Avengers.

Nina saw them walking in, and rushed to the dressing room, where Amina was getting ready.

"Hey there's some money spenders out there. Change into this." 

Nina went into her locker and handed me what I assumed was a piece of clothing. It was a leather and fishnet teddy with a thong, and a collar around the neck.

"Nina for all this I should walk out naked!" 

"Do what I say! Get dressed!" 

I said nothing else, I just changed into the S&M getup and a large button down shirt. The thong rode up my ass painfully, and I was spilling out of the cups of the bra. My hips were bigger than Nina's and I had to adjust the straps. I liked the collar though. 

Bucky watched the girls on the stage, none of them could come close to Amina. He hated himself for missing her so much, after seeing her with that asshole, he cut off all contact and tried to forget about her. But he couldn't. She would randomly pop in his head, driving him crazy. It had been a rough month and Steve and Sam dragged him out to cheer him up. 

After 20 minutes of watching women on the stage, Bucky was more than ready to go. 

Sam had snuck in some Asgardian mead in a flask, and poured it into Bucky's whiskey.

"Can we please leave? I've had enough of tits and ass." Bucky was tipsy, and irritable. 

"Well we haven't. So either sulk or make it rain! We aren't going anywhere until WE are ready!" Sam glared at him.

"Coming to the stage... Dahlia!" 

'Talk' By Khalid played.

Bucky sat upright, he saw her. Amina was in a men's shirt, her red hair now black. She spun on the pole, crossing her legs as she went around. She ripped the shirt off, showing the leather and fishnet ensemble. Bucky's jaw dropped, she was even sexier than the first night he saw her. She stood in front one of the patrons, and dropped to her knees with her back facing him. She put her ass in his face. She then laid on her back, spreading her legs wide. She clicked her spiked heels together. She stood again, and bent over to the crowd, smacking her ass herself. She put her hands in her hair, winding her hips to the music. She ran her hands down her body, yanking at the chain around her neck. She got down on her knees again her back insanely arched, leaning over the stage and smiling at a man. Her tongue licking her top lip seductively.

All three men stood, mouths open watching her dance. Money was being thrown on the stage, but Bucky didn't want to get close enough for her to see him.

"You knew she worked here didn't you?" Bucky shouted at Steve.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Buck. I'm as shocked as you are." Steve smiled. 

I finished my dance and collected my money. As I walked to the back, Lou called me. 

"Hey babe what's up?" Lou was always sweet on me, so I called him pet names.

"I need you to emcee. Can you come back out?" 

I sighed and rolled my eyes, it was amateur night. I emceed a few times before, so I figured what the hell?

"Ok. But you not taking all my tips if I'm doing this." 

"Thanks baby." 

"Yeah. Yeah." I blew him a kiss and I walked to the back to put my money away and went back to the stage.

"Welcome! It's Thursday, so that means one thing! Amateur night!" I smiled as the crowd cheered. 

"Now I see some sexy ass ladies out here so come on up and give us bitches a break! Fellas y'all can come up too! Entertain US for once!" The crowd laughed.

There were quite a few women in the audience, including a bachelorette party of about 15 women. 

"Do I have a volunteer? Or do I have to draft a bitch or two?" I raised my eyebrow, with my hand on my hip.

The bride to be came on stage. 

"What's your name beautiful?" 

"Ramona!" She answered excitedly.

"Well Ramona, I wanna see some ass shaking, show me how you got that ring!" I laughed with the audience.

I pointed to the DJ and he played 'Hot girl summer.'

Ramona started twerking and spun on a pole, she wasn't terrible, so I took a 20 out of my bra and handed it to her. 

"Sorry for the bra money baby, but I want to tip the bride to be for giving us a good show!" I hugged Ramona. 

I clapped and the crowd cheered.

Bucky watched Amina walk around on stage, sexier as the day he met her. The Asgardian mead was making him super horny. That outfit was hugging her body just right. He wanted her naked in just those spiked heels she was wearing. Her entire ass was on display, getting him hard as a rock. The whole time he stared, all he could think about the time they were together. He wanted her again, consequences be damned. 

"Any more volunteers?" 

"Over here!" Someone shouted.

I looked over, and saw someone's hand shoot up from the VIP table. 

"Oooh! It's the VIP table! Care to show US  
how it's done?" 

I gasped when I saw Bucky walk up to the stage. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red long sleeve shirt that I wanted to rip off of him. My eyes went wide, and I couldn't speak.

"Hi doll. Long time no see." He smirked at me.

"Bucky." I whispered.

Every part of me wanted to grab him and mount him, but I was working. So I played it cool.

"And what's YOUR name sexy?" I smiled.

"Bucky." He slurred.

"Well Bucky, what are you doing for us tonight?" 

"I want to do a dance for a special girl here."

My throat went dry, but I still played stupid. For all I knew, he could've been here with a woman. 

"Ok big daddy. Let's begin!"

I pointed to the DJ, who played 'Pony' by Ginuwine. Bucky turned around with his back to me and pulled his shirt up, exposing his sculpted chest and torso. He faced me and gyrated on me, forcing me to touch his chest to steady myself. Putting my hands behind my back and ground his hips into me. I held a gasp back, I missed him so much. Especially that body. He let me go, and turned. He spun on the pole horribly, and I couldn't help but laugh. The crowd cheered, then he turned back to me and threw his arms up as if to challenge me.

"Oh! It looks like Bucky is challenging me! Should I show him how it's done?" 

Everyone yelled "Yeah!" 

I handed him the microphone, and the DJ played the same song again. I went to the pole, my back was to him. I wiggled my hips, and climbed up, did a planking move. I slid down and walked back to him and yanked the microphone. I put my hand under his chin, closing his mouth. 

"That's how you do it! But his chest alone he wins! But let's give Bucky a round of applause!" I clapped and laughed. I put my arms up, to give him a hug. Thankfully he reciprocated, whispering in my ear.

"I want to see this on my floor later." And he squeezed my ass.

"Yes Sir!" I moaned in his ear.

I giggled as I hugged him. I missed his hands on me, and I was overjoyed about what he said. I spotted Nina.

"We'll amateur night will continue with Simone! I need to ask Bucky if he'd like to get a drink with me?" 

The audience ooh'ed, waiting for his response. Then I heard a voice yell out, 

"Bucky would love to have a drink with you!" Steve yelled from the VIP table.

Everyone laughed again. And I gave the microphone to Nina and took Bucky's hand and walked to the bar. 

"So Dahlia?" 

"My middle name." I smiled, after I ordered us drinks.

"And I thought you weren't a stripper?" 

"Sudden career change. Annnd, like I told you until someone changed my last name, this beautiful body will remain to be seen." 

"Might have to change it doll." He smirked.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I wanted to apologize." I looked down.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance to explain. He hasn't hurt you again has he?" 

"Nope. The day you saw him is the last day I saw him too. He wanted me back, but I'm stuck on this gorgeous man named James." I snorted for the first time in a month.

"Wow. I feel like a total asshole." 

"It's ok. Maybe I can make it up to you?" I rubbed my thumb over his stubble.

"Why would you make it up? You didn't do anything wrong." 

"I was trying to get you to come home with me." I whispered in his ear. 

"After seeing you in this? That won't be a problem." He reached over and stole my cherry, and put it in his mouth.

He smiled at me, and after a few moments he pulled the stem out and it was knotted.

"Oh my God." I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Guess my secrets out." He shrugged.

"Can we get out of here? NOW?" My thighs were clenched together so tightly, I was afraid I would hurt myself. 

He grabbed the collar on my neck and brought me closer. With his lips against mine, "Go get dressed, we're leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone needs a visual of what she was wearing.....
> 
> https://societyvice.com/collections/kink/products/talk-is-cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I'm trying this again... I feel like I suck but with social distancing, my brain won't shut up. With that being said hope yall enjoy and stay safe everyone and a great fat stinking thank you to anyone who read


End file.
